Summer Love
by booksrmyheroin
Summary: Best friends Bella and Emmet are from sunny California. Siblings Edward and Alice are the beautiful elite of New York City. Twins Jasper and Rosalie grew up in the south. What will happen when this group of young adults meet during summer break?


"Bells, Hurry the hell up! We're gonna miss our plane!" Emmett shouted while honking the horn of his beloved jeep.

"Jesus Em, wait the fuck up! If it wasn't for me getting the passports and shit together, we wouldn't be going anywhere." The murmurings of the neighbor in the apartment next to us showed that our long distant ramblings weren't appreciated. "Oh, calm down Kyle. We live on the first floor. It's not like I'm shouting from the top of the fucking building." I sent back his way while pounding on the wall between our apartments.

Doing the final sweep through our home, I found myself anally checking the list in my head over and over again.

Plane tickets, check

Passports, check

Chapstick, check

IPod, check

Sudoku book, check

Sunglasses, shit one of the legs is broken. Half a check

Another honk from the jeep breaks me out of my mental list checking. "For Christ's sake Emmett, I'm walking out right now!" Grabbing my carry-on bag and slipping on my flip-flops, I lock the front door and ran out to the jeep.

"There you are little miss potty mouth! Are you ready to spend the next two weeks laying on the beach, getting drunk off our asses, riding on those super cool water slides they have and maybe getting into a little hankie pankie?" Emmett said while wiggling his big fury eyebrows at me.

"Ya, ya. Just keep your skanks out of the room while I'm in there and all will be good." Emmett has always been in good with the ladies. With his curly brown hair, big dimples to go with that big goofy grin of his, about 6'5" and all muscle, he is what most women consider "tall, dark and handsome". But to me he was my big brother bear and I was his lil sis.

When My Mom and I first moved to California, we moved into the house right next door to Emmett. We were both the only child. He was the big brother I never had and I was the little sister he's always wanted. We've been attached to the hip ever since. We even each other out perfectly. I make sure he is serious when he needs to be and he makes sure I don't keep a stick up my ass.

"Bahamas here we come! Woohoo! I fucking love summer break!" Emmett shouted while skidding out of the parking lot. I plugged in my iPod and turned the volume up as high as my ears would allow.

Here it is, summer break. The past few weeks of my life have been revolved around finals. If it wasn't for Emmett keeping the fridge stocked, I would have probably gone without eating. Being that I can only afford to attend UC with my scholarship, my grades are very important. Hence the zombie state I have been in during the last few weeks of my freshman year.

Emmett and I decided to take a vacation together as soon as the summer got here. We had our hearts set on the Bahamas. We saw a commercial about the Atlantis Resort one night while watching 'how I met your mother' (Emmett idealizes Barney). We were both in awe of the giant water slides, breathe taking aquarium, luxury hotel rooms and mouth watering restaurants (Emmett was really excited about the food. Man he can eat!). So we pulled together my money from my part time job at Smoothie King with Emmett's inheritance money he gets from his Grandma McCarty every year.

Our parents didn't understand our need to venture off to the Bahamas. I remember my Mom saying "But your apartment is only a 15 minute walk to the beach! Why waste the money to go all the way there?" The truth was I wanted time to just let loose and be the college kid I'm supposed to be. I spent the entire spring break studying for God sake! The last time I got laid was my junior in year high school and that was a truly horrible experience. After that I vowed to wait till I was in love for sex. Well, love is taking too long to find me. I might just get in a little hankie pankie as Emmett put it.

"Whacha thinking about Bells? You look all far away and shit."

"Just thinking about our vacation. I'm so ready to have some fun!"

"That's my girl!"

The airport was complete mayhem with everyone heading off to their summer destinations. Of course we had to be the last ones on the flight. We had to squeeze by an older couple to get to our seats. I took the window seat for Emmett. I started snickering at the thought of such a big guy being scared to next to the window.

"Shut up Bells! I get queasy when we go down."

"That's what she said."

"Ha. Ha." He remarked dryly. "A lot of people don't like window seats. It doesn't fucking make me a wimp."

"No, but it's still funny" I said while laughing at his expense.

"Laugh it up Harpy. Nothing can mess up my good mood right now. I'm on my way to the fucking Bahamas!" He was now his massive fist in the air. The older couple was now looking at us like we were scum. We just ignored them and continued with our conversation.

"I'm sorry Em. You know I was just giving you a hard time. You know I don't think you're a wimp. You're the scariest looking guy I know."

"Damn right I am! And I don't think you're a harpy. Well…."

"Stop while your ahead big guy!" We both laughed and all was forgiven.

I started doing a little Sudoku, but I just couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about the next two weeks have in store for me. I hope I'll be able to get out of my shell and enjoy myself. I don't want it to end up where Emmett is out rubbing up on some skank all night and I'm holed up in the room watching pay per view movies. No! I refuse to let that happen. I'm going to take advantage of every experience Atlantis has to offer. I'm gonna go out and party at night like all the other college kids. I'm gonna meet new people and put myself out there.

I was busy day dreaming about lying on the beach with the warm sun on my skin when the captain put the seatbelt light on. After we got off the plane we got in a cab and headed to the hotel.

"Holy freaking shit there it is!" Emmett shouted as we were approaching.

The hotel was beautiful. I felt like I was the little mermaid coming home to Atlantica. If I was excited before I was ecstatic now. There were three different hotels to the resort and we were staying in the Royal Towers. It looked like two castles connected by a bridge in between. We walked into the lobby and I automatically looked up. I was standing in a dome with giant carved pillars leading up to beautiful paintings of mermaids. Yep, I definitely feel like Ariel. All I need is the red hair. And fin. And the seashells. I couldn't wait to explore ever part of this place.

Emmett must have been thinking the same way. "Come on Bells. Let's check in so we can break this bitch in. I want to hit the casino first."

"Classy Em." We walked up to the front desk and waited in line. We were right behind a small girl with spiky black hair and a man with the strangest shade of bronze. I've never seen hair that shade before. I found myself staring at the back of this man's head. Wondering which colors I'd have to mix to paint those messy locks. It was during my staring contest with the back of his head when I caught on to the argument happening in front of me.

"I'm really sorry sir there is nothing I can do."

"This is unacceptable. I booked the bridge suite and that is the room I am getting."

"It must have been double booked and the other person who booked it already checked in. We have a fantastic royal suite all ready for you with the best view we can offer. And your first night stay is complimentary." I felt bad the girl behind the desk. She looked like she wanted to give this man whatever he wanted but was too scared to lose her job.

"Do I look like somebody who needs a complimentary night stay? I didn't fly all the way to Nassau to stay in a royal suite. Now I'll wait here while you get your manager and we'll discuss how to clear out my room."

I couldn't believe this prick. He was probably the trust fund type that has never been told no before. I wasn't gonna wait around until this guy pulls his head out of his ass. I was ready to explore my palace damn it! "Just take the damn suite already! There are other people waiting here."

The man spun around to glare at me and my world froze. The women behind the counter, the girl with the spiky black hair and Emmett were all saying something. But my only sense that worked was my sight. All of a sudden I no longer cared about the gorgeous hotel and what it had to offer. There was nothing here that could be more mesmerizing than the pair of deep green eyes I was looking into right now. Even if they did seem to be filled with hatred at the moment.


End file.
